In Love, WHAT? No Way
by KiernanHigurauchi
Summary: Summary: Eve, a quiet lonesome girl with very few friends and personal problems, meets a new kid thats HOT, SMEXY, SMART, *Cough Cough, Nosebleed*named Raven. And he will take her in his be- I mean he will help Eve through her problems. Will Eve actually accept Raven's love, Will Rena die so we can officially pair Raven and Eve up? Who knows... But I really hope the last one Occurs
1. Chapter 1

(Raven x Eve Story :3)

Characters/Info

Raven: Blade Master *No nasod arm* 17

Eve: Code Nemesis * Still has Oberon and Ophelia* 15

Rena: Grand Archer *Human* 16

Elsword: Rune Slayer 17

Aisha: Elemental Master 15

Chung: Iron Paladin 18

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lonely Ehhh? I'll fix that...**

Eve POV

"Hello Class, Today we have a new student."

"Is it another punk?" I groaned.

"His name is Raven." The teacher said a little too excited.

He was actually kinda cute. He was probably named after his hair. His body looked toned and tanned. His eyes were like he had black pearls in them. I felt heat rise up to my face but shaken it off easily.

"Hes really hot!" I hear a girl yell.

Then all of the girls in one corner of the class started to mumble. Then the leader of them named Rena standed up as shouted.

"At lunch all girls must report to me to have a war over Raven, Whoever wins will get him!'

All the girls started to scream.

"I can't wait till this is over" I moaned.

"Eve are you ok, you seem sick?" Rena questioned me.

"Kinda, but not really the sick you're talking about"

"Really then what is it?" She added.

"Well what if he just turns out to be another punk that bullies me" I just sighed.

"Just wait, then judge." She just smiled then left the desk.

"Raven please sit next to anyone you want, here are your options, you have Ev-

"No he is not sitting next to me!" I yelled.

"Ok ok then you have Elsword, Chung, and Aisha." She explain.

He just started to stare at me for no reason. Of course I felt challenged. So i stared back. We went at this for a couple of minutes.

" I would like to sit next to Eve." He commented with a deep cold voice.

"Ok... But I don't think she'll like it"

He started to walk over towards me.

Raven POV

She was cute I couldn't handle my self. She had silvery hair. A very curvy body. Her eyes were so big and dazzling. As I walk towards her, I notice some bruises on her arms.

"Hey what are with those bruises on your arms?"

"Nothing that deals with you" She said with brute force.

*Tch* "Why are you so mean?" I teased.

"Well I didn't want you to sit next to me so don't think that you're all cute and I'm gonna give you the special treatment." She said

"Haha you said I'm cute." I teased again.

The funny thing is I saw her face turn bright red as a tomato.

"Stop it! Your so annoying."

"Struck a string here didn't I?"

"The wrong string..." The she went completely blank.

"Hello, HEL-

She immediately slapped me. It hurt really, really bad.

"What the heck was that for?"

"You made me mad and thats what you get.."

She started to laugh. Then it turn kinda evil. Then into a witch. It was kinda creepy. But she had the most beauty smile afterwards. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I started to laugh.

"Having a good time?" Stella asked.

"NOOOO!" We both said in unision.

"Well it looks like you guys are having a wonderful time, Maybe Eve might take you around school and show you the ropes." She pronounced.

Eve POV

"Nonononono, I'll let Rena show you around..."

"Oooooo, That I like." She squealed.

"Don't get too excited Rena." I grumbled.

"Really cause I think I'm gonna have a great time, who needs a boring student like you." He smirked.

"Wow you just like everyone else..." I mumbled under my breathe.

"What?"

Just like that I hated him. Nothing would change my mind. He's such a jerk. I started to tear a bit.

"What, what did I do?" He started to asked.

I started to run as fast as I could. But the shriek of girls laughing, guys giggling, Raven worrying. I slipped right before I can get to the door. Everyone could see my underwear.

"WHAT IS THAT" ,I heard girls laughing.

"Is that the ..TELETUBBIES!?" I heard a boy teased.

I was about to bawl my eyes out now.I quickly flipped it back down and ran out. I didn't know where to go. I found my locker. I thought to myself...Can I fit into this? Probably since I have the body of a pretty much a 5 year old. I actually could fit into it. It felt incredibly comfy, I decided to fall asleep. I woke up to some kids yelling...

"EVE!EVE!" people were screaming and trying to find me. All of the sudden it went silent.

"Hey Eve you might wanna get out of there..."

I looked up to see a familiar face. And it was Raven.

"I'm fine in here."

"Really then what are you going to do about food, or having to go to the bathroom?" He commented.

"Well I have my lunch in here and I'll just have to hold it in for days, No biggy"

"I'll break in and capture you."

"O really. these lockers were made with stee-

*Crash* Of course he kicked the door down. But it happened to bruise my arm a bit. He looked at me with harsh eyes. I started to feel sad. All of the sudden...

"Raven if you keep staring her with those eyes of your she might get pregnant!" Rena taunted.

"What?! No way, hes a jerk.."

"Wait what did I do?" Raven asked.

"You're just like every other boy. They always go for the bust and leave me in the dust. Plus they all bully me. They think I'm weak. You're probably wanting to know more about my bruises. Well they're caused by them." I blurted out.

"Eve... I didn't know."

"I'mma just leave you to alone." Rena shifted away in the distance.

"Its just that, I can't do anything about it." I started to cry my eyes out.

I was suddenly introduce to his lips. His muscled arms wrapped around me. Something bothered me...it was pushing against my teeth. I gently opened up a bit, it struck me it WAS RAVEN'S TONGUE! My first kiss was a frenchy. I didn't want my tongue in his mouth, it was disgusting and unsanitary. Well I couldn't stop or we'll Raven couldn't he decided to just pretty much place my tongue inside his. So it lasted about 30 seconds, until I bit his tongue been. I guess after that Raven hormones acted up and all of the sudden I could feel the presence of picked me up and said.

"I'll protect you but in return you must be with me everyday twenty-four-seven and have to be my date."

"What if I don't want to."

"I'll make you..."

"What do you me-

Cut again by kissing. He pull back and started to kiss me down my neck. I was surprised no one was even close to us. I blinked for a while I was scared. I opened up and we were in a bathroom. Just to be safe he even made sure that it was one of the one-person bathrooms. I could see the strongest lust in his eyes. He pushed me up against the wall and started to take off my shirt.

Raven POV

Her bare chest was so Kawwaiiiii. I couldn't help myself. I started to fondle with her breasts. I would say she had A-cups.

"Raven Sto-"

"Do you agree with me yet?"

"Raven I don't want to, this-s is t-technically rape."

"You like it though..."

She started to blush really badly.

"See you do."

I started to take my shirt off. I don't know why but I felt relentless. I had one hand on her breast the other sliding down her waist, my mouth connecting with hers. I made it into her pants. She was already wet.

"Haha already wet I see." I teased.

"Shut up, Raven I d-din't ask for this, Why are you doing this to me."She started to look for answers.

"Well, the first thought was for you to obey me. But now its has changed. I want you, I want you to be mine...all mine."

I quickly to off my pants with a swift Zip and pull. I started to slide her skirt to the ground and next her cute little teletubby panties. My member was now at her entrance.

"Raven, please don't."

"Will you accept?"

"No and I don't want the thing inside me!I WON'T FIT ANYWAYS"

"Trust me i'll make it fit."

I thrusted once, She almost screamed. But right before I slammed my lips into hers making it into a groan. Damn her pussy was so tight. I kept going faster and faster. She had reached her climax about 5 times now. I was about to reach mine.

"Rav-Raven it hurts so much!" She moaned.

"Don't worry you're mine now." I smirked.

"What do you mean Rav-

With that I grabbed her shoulders and my member went way inside the building reaching her G-spot sending her into a pleasant scream. I reach my climax right about now. It felt so good.

"Raven. I-I. ll-HATE YOU. you." She spoke with gasps in between

"Eve I love you, But I might if you don't accept me I will have to tell anyone about this."

"Raven, BUT WHY?"

"Because i marked my territory and you're mine and no one can have you."

"Raven. No i'll do anything!"

"Fine like I said before you always has to stay with me no matter what."

"Ok ok I'll do it, Please don't tell anyone."

"Fine" I said with pleasure.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Wow school ended quickly."

"I just hope I don't get pregnant.."

"I don't mind either way."I said with a wink.

"Raven, just Shut up.

"Eve lets get dress and lets go."

"Really I had no plans of that." She added with sarcasm.

"You've just earn another round of this."

"Nonononononono, Raven I'm sorry"

"Ok ok lets go."

We both got dressed and sneak out of the bathroom.

Eve POV

"Well I guess this is where we part ways see you again tomorrow" I blurted with a fake smile.

"Eve... My house is this way."

"Wait why do I have to go to your place?!"

"Because remember what I said, You always have to be with me no matter what."

"Ok,ok I live by myself anyways so it won't do any harm."

"I thought you had a mother.."

"I do but shes in the hospital right now."

"Why?"

"She has breast cancer, and shes going through a chemo about now."

"O ok."

We walk for about five minutes. The sunset had come and it was so beautiful. It made Raven so gorgeous. He skin was lit up and I could see the indents of his muscles. He was truly hot.

"Were here.."

"Really, OH MY GOSH."

He happened to live in a three story mansion with servants all around. So we walked in.

"Welcome home master."

"Hello, please make me and my guest some dinner please."

"Yes master."

Unlike me who had two superhuman robotic servants, he had at least twenty of them. And why is he acting so responsible, WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!? But I have to say it was quite charming. So we went up the stairs, which seemed like forever. He room, O MY FUCKING GOD!. It was so glamourous, king size bed, with a canopy over it, marble flooring, everything a rich person can own.

"Are you rich?"

"Nope", He said sarcastically.

"I'm going to smack you again."

"Really?"

"Ye-

Once again I was cut off will his lips pressed against mine."

I pushed away as fast as I could.

Raven's POV

She just pushed me away! No girl has ever done that. How come I can woe any other girl but this one. I can't believe it. What can I do to make her fall in love with me.

"Raven, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me, why did you choose me?"

"Because it was a love at first sight kinda thing." I started to blush really bad.

"Sneeze, Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Do yo-

She RAN AWAY!? She got up started to stare at me for a second and ran towards the window and jumped out!. She's crazy, but makes me more interested in her. So I went outside to check and she was gone, just like that.

Eve's POV

I ran away as fast as I could. He's a monster, molesting me and all that stuff. Thats not cool, no matter how hot he is, he is just a psychopathic creep. * Ring, Ring, Ring *

"Ummm, Hello?" No one ever calls me maybe its daddy. There was a long silence.

"Daddy is this you?"

"Well you can call me anything." It was the fucking annoying dark haired teenage hormonic molester. And yes I created a new word.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" He asked

"Why?"

"I'm in you closet.."

"How?!" I went to check and nothing was there. Then the lights went out.

"Raven, Stop IT NOW YOU'RE SCARING ME!" As I said that I ran towards my room to see if there was a clever hiding place. When I walked in, something grabbed me from behind and slammed me on my bed.

"W-who are you, Tch"

" Your Daddy."

"RAVEN BET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Then make me a promise."

"What is it this time.." I groaned.

"Lets snuggle, and even better spoon, or just let me sleep with you,"

"I'll let you sleep with me but you can't touch."

"Fine." We both agreed. I slept like a baby. I woke up with muscled arms around me, warm air going down my back, and a hard stick against my private part. Wait a minute...

"RAVEN WHAT THE FU-

* * *

**Sorry for and grammar problems and mistakes. Please be gentle this is my first story. Give me any tips please.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is rated MM:Major Mature, This will give you a boner or a female boner. Btw I have l school don't rush me, just kidding. This is really perverted and full of... Well I'll Let you read!

* * *

Eve POV

It took time for me to heal from that moment. I zoomed out of my room into the closest bathroom and it was just serene without him. I bubbled the bath up and fell asleep. I awoke to a clicking to, What was it you ask? It was Rae-Rae unlocking the door.

"Hey eve" He said, with a sexual tone.

"Da fuck Raven, what do you want"

"Your bo-

"Raven are you drunk?!"

"N-Yemphgjj" He slurred.

He walked up closer to me and fell on top of me. Thank god he was sleeping. But then I noticed his face was a little pinker than usual.

"Got ya" He said with a smirk"

"RAVEN WHAT THE-

O sorry I couldn't finish with two finger being shoved up all the way in my vagina.

Raven POV

My morning bird needed something to burrow itself in. Which happens to be in Eve's vagina. So I started to tease her, please her, and then eventually destroy her until she can't walk.

"Eve, you're going to be so sore after this."

"Ra-

"Eve shhhshshhhh"

I then shove my rock hard member in her ass. She moan with pleasure, I can tell from the screams she put in my mouth.

"R-av-en St-a-h-p, It h-urts sooo0o good"

I went faster and faster, tears of joy coming from eve. I exploded inside her, Just, she felt SOOOOO GOOD. I pick her up and took her to the bedroom.

"Raven go to sleep"

"Why Eve I'm still not done"

"RAVEN YOU JUST CAME, GO TO SLEEP" With that she knocked me out with a slap. I woke up to the sound of rattling chains. I was naked with a, a-a banana hammock on me.

"What the fuck is this!?" I looked for answers.

"O ma gawd, you're awake!" Eve exclaimed.

"Eve, Thats not the problem here. Why did you do this to me!"

"Payback" She started to hum, then she stripped.

"Eve what are you doing?"

"You'll see" She smirked. I didn't like this one bit. She pulled up a chair right in front of me. Is this some sort of show she was putting on. She then go a dildo and you know masturbated. I felt the blood rush to the tip of my dick.

"Look at m-me, Having so much pleasure, w-withought Raven."

"W-what is this!? Why r- your trying to make me jealous aren't you?" I seeped into her plan.

"H-mm? you figured it ou-t-t eh?" She moan.

"Two can play at this game"

"W-wait what do you mean?"

I ripped off the chains holding me back, show off my biceps. Slowing I slid the sleeves down my abs. Making her notice every part of me. I started to play with my humongous boner.

Eve POV

Damn it! I was trying so h- Omg I hate him so much. Theres only one thing I can do now, Plan… B. I went up to him, moving my tongue up and down his...neck getting the sweet spots. My hand rubbing his…..chest. I could tell he was liking this. I pushed him on his back and slid my crack on his dick. Teasing I did! It was working. Him getting angry he couldn't get inside.

"What's with the face...babe?"

"N-nothing" He was reaching his climax. Right when I felt the cum boiling up. I stopped immediately. I ran out of the room as fast as I could. Watching the door rumble. I could hear yells of it stopped. What happened? I opened the door. There wasn't even a sight of evidence he was there. Looking around around, I was confused where was he. Then Something hit the back of my leg making me fall. Then my hair being pulled to some warm , minty breath.

"Eve you're so getting the D."

"Raven stop! It was a joke!"

"Eve, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, your're not going to be able to walk for a week!"

He jabbed his large erection right in my cave, dry. I screamed, but cut off with his hand, my neck being choked, and being penetrated dry. He then stopped thrusting.

"Raven what the fuck?"

"O sorry, This is something you call revenge"

"Well played" But still, I wanted his D really bad this time. I tackled him and straddled him. Riding as fast as I could. Raven of course liking this and fingers my anus and sucks my boobs.

"Oh, Eve you starting to get the hang of this"

"Raven…"

"What E-eve"

"I'm cummin-g"

"Well w-what *MOAN* a co-coincidence, Nogether Ne?

"Yes Raven!" Together we came, cum flying everywhere, looking passionately looking in each other's eye we kissed. Kissed for like five minutes sucking each other's face off. And with that, I became addicted to Raven's sex.


End file.
